Survivor: Bandiaterra
| returnees = N/A | DVDCover = TBA | previousseason = Shitty Big Brother 2 | nextseason = TBA | dvd = |season = 1}}Survivor: Bandiaterra 'is the first season of JP's Survivors, and the third gameshow hosted in the history of JP's gameshows. Production Building of the season began in February of 2019, and wrapped in late April. The season was filmed across 2 sessions in the summer of 2019, July 16th and August 15th. ''Production Team: * '''JPtoony: Host, Cameraman, Builder * Imdragonmyfeet: Cameraman * DBHerobrine: Server Hosting Twists/Changes * Day 1 Individual Immunity: At the marooning, the cstaways immediately competed in a challenge for individual immunity and reward- to hand pick the two tribes of 6. * Hidden Immuntiy Idol: Half of a hidden immunity idol was hidden at each camp under a sand marker, which must be combined with the other tribe's half to have any power in the game. Castaways Episode Guide Voting Chart {| class="wikitable" style="margin:auto; text-align:center; font-size:8pt; line-height:24px;" ! colspan="7" |''Survivor: Bandiaterra Voting History |- ! colspan="2" | ! colspan="5" | Original Tribes |- ! colspan="2" |'Episode #''' |'1' |'2' |'3' |'4' |'5' |- ! colspan="2" |'Eliminated:' | style="background:#ff0000;color:white;" | Slime | style="background:#ff0000;color:white;" | ExRush | style="background:#ff0000;color:white;" | Dafodill | style="background:#ff0000;color:white;" | Hayden | style="background:#ff0000;color:white;" | Dalton |- ! colspan="2" |'Vote:' |5-1 |4-1 |3-1 |2-1 |No vote |- | style="background-color:#00ffff; font-size:11pt;" | | align="left" |Cerimed | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— |- | style="background-color:#00ffff; font-size:11pt;" | | align="left" |Chase | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— |- | style="background-color:#00ffff; font-size:11pt;" | | align="left" |Jenry | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— |- | style="background-color:#00ffff; font-size:11pt;" | | align="left" |Landslide | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— |- | style="background-color:#00ffff; font-size:11pt;" | | align="left" |Paper | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— |- | style="background-color:#00ffff; font-size:11pt;" | | align="left" |Rory | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— | style="text-align:center;" |— |- | style="background-color:#ff0000; font-size:11pt;" | | align="left" |Shadow | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Slime | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | ExRush | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Dafodill | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Hayden | style="text-align:center;" |— |- | style="background-color:#ff0000; font-size:11pt;" | | align="left" |Dalton | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Slime | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | ExRush | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Dafodill | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Hayden | style="background: #808080; color: white;" | Eliminated |- | style="background-color:#ff0000; font-size:11pt;" | | align="left" |Hayden | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Slime | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | ExRush | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Dafodill | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Shadow | colspan="1" style="background: #A6A6A6; color: white;" | |- | style="background-color:#ff0000; font-size:11pt;" | | align="left" |Dafodill | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Slime | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | ExRush | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Dalton | colspan="2" style="background: #A6A6A6; color: white;" | |- | style="background-color:#ff0000; font-size:11pt;" | | align="left" |ExRush | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Slime | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Hayden | colspan="3" style="background: #A6A6A6; color: white;" | |- | style="background-color:#ff0000; font-size:11pt;" | | align="left" |Slime | style="background: #ff0000; color: white;" | Dafodill | colspan="4" style="background: #A6A6A6; color: white;" |